What Lies Behind the Beginning
by Yukiko-ana
Summary: James had the busiest of parents so they left him with his grandparents. When they die, James and his siblings are sent back to their parents. How will James cope with a rejecting Lily, becoming a family again, and a secret that haunts his twin sister?
1. Prologue

**Well, this is just another project of mine. I couldn't really get it out of my head to be honest. I thought it was bloody perfect. As you all know, in my stories, you must roughly know that James Harold Potter has a twin sister named Abbey Lynx Potter and an elder brother by the name of Riley Godric Potter. **

**I had recently read a story on the site about that James had the busiest parents and that he had to live with his grandparents practically all this life then his grandparents die and he has to put up with his parents who try to refine him into a fine young man for they kept getting owls from Hogwarts about his behavior. Harold, his father in the story, had asked of Dumbledore to place James into Head Boyship to try and refine him. So it happened, Lily, as you all know loathed him, but James isn't up for it that year as he deals with the loss of his caretakers that he loved deeply and put up with the disproval of his parents (who actually love him and he loves them but they don't show it) and such, he gets all strange and it was up to Lily to piece him back together. I am in love with the story, quietly frankly. Yet it inspired me to make a slightly better story than Marauders Never Die. **

**As you all can tell, I love that Marauder Era (Go Marauders!) so I just wanted to post this one up since Marauders Never Die halfway on the way finished, or at least on its way of being halfway done. Anyway this story does contain some of my own characters from Marauders Never Die. Such as the essential ones: Jerry, Lauren, Abbey, Riley, Lynx, Lorcan, Trixie, Nora, Violet, mentions of Phoenix and Scorp of course. Jerry and Lauren will be playing the exact roles from the other story, playing as Lily's best friends. Abbey, as always, twin sister and part of the Marauders, yet very innocent and usually happy and does contain feelings for Sirius but does not voice them (don't worry, no drama like from Marauders Never Die in this one). Riley is boosted two years older than the twins, Violet is his age. Trixie and Nora play as best friends and close friends of the Marauders yet as part of Lily's pack of friends. Lynx in this story has been in James's life practically since birth, and Phoenix had been alive enough for James to grow close to him, therefore Lynx helps James plenty, Lorcan is still ten years old in this story.**

**See the alternations? Yes, I do. So does Abbey! Anyway, in this story, Leo is NOT the father of James, because I think it would ruin his friendliness that he portrays in Marauders Never Die and neither is Linar for that matter. Instead, we have Harold Potter (I saw it made sense after reading the story that is mentioned though I won't mention its name, find it on your own but I high recommend it, and it has somewhere within the title, 'Prank') and Celes Potter portraying as James's parents. **

**And as for the Gryffindor Team, I am letting you know now: Remus is no longer a Beater in this story. He is commentary though. Yes, I can see you laughing about that. Oh and as for adding anyone to the Marauders, it will only strictly be: James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Abbey. Riley is too old now for it, despite only being two years older.**

… **You're getting tired of me explaining this aren't you? I can see you getting bored, do not lie to me! So I'll just let this get on its way for you lovely people to read. Once again, thanks to all of you people that had read the Marauders Never Die story and took the chance to come check this story out. I will not disappoint you all on this one, I swear!**

**And either way for you guys, somehow, they will in someway end the same for the next generation to be based off either this story or the Marauders Never Die. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter that lovely series that I dream could be mine, goes to J.K. Rowling and she deserves all the credit. I only own my own characters: Abbey, Riley, Harold, Celes, Trixie, Nora, Lynx, Lorcan, Violet, Jerry, Lauren! Other than that, nothing.**

**No skit this time, sorry but next chapter there will be. **

**Summary: James had the busiest of parents so they left him with his grandparents. When they die, James and his siblings are sent back to their parents. How will James cope with a rejecting Lily, becoming a family again, and a secret that haunts his twin sister?**

**The way the story was actually meant to go ….**

**ENJOY THE STORY AND LEAVE ME REVIEWS!**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Faith is taking the first step even when you don't see the whole staircase_

_-Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

James breathed in as he looked up at what was to be his original home. For his entire life, he had never even stepped foot into the Potter Manor unless it was to the garden or the ball room but never anywhere else. That was, though, because he never lived with his parents, sure he met them, he was formal with them, but he had been set off to live with his grandparents along with his brother and sister. His grandparents, oh how dearly he thought of them, practically as if he was their son. Vertic Potter and Leah Potter were the greatest of grandparents ever, they loved the three kids like as if they were their own children, but now, James and Abbey turned 17 and finished their sixth year at Hogwarts. They were no longer kids.

He felt the warm summer breeze hit his face; this was the same breeze from that day. James's eyes narrowed as he thought about it, trying to keep the tears it brought from his eyes.

_-Flashback-_

"_James, would you like to say your goodbye to them?" _

_James turned to look at his Aunt Lynx who was wiping a few tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her black dress, her face a bit blotchy but she still gave a smile, no matter how sad, to James. James glanced at the coffins behind her, Abbey was kneeling down in prayer before the coffins, she too was in a black dress, nearby was Riley, hand over his heart, facing the sky with his eyes closed. James looked back to Lynx who held the hand of Lorcan who was sniffling, wiping his eyes. James kept his face blank, whether it was his own choice or not, he kept it that way as he nodded. _

_James brushed past his aunt and felt the summer breeze kiss his face lightly was he walked to the coffins. One hand in his pocket, the other one tightly in his right clutches. He came to a stop right at Abbey's side, though he spared no glance, he reached over and caressed the coffin top lightly, his eyes full of sadness._

"_Gramps." He murmured as he traced the name: Vertic F. Potter. Tears threatened to spill as he read the name then the one next to it. "I can't believe it … that you're gone, you know. It's … unbelievable. Y-you were always there for me- for Abbey- for Riley- for all of us. You housed us, took us into your w-willing care and- and I didn't even get a proper chance to thank you for it." He whispered. James felt a hand lightly grab onto his, James didn't need to look over to know that it was Abbey who was nodding in agreement. "I fear t-that I was a failure to you b-but I h-hope th-that n-now, I-I'll be a b-better person." James felt his own tears trickle down his cheeks, another hard yet familiar hand clasp onto his shoulder before he felt the arm sling around the back of his neck, give him a slight squeeze. That was Riley of course, he knew the reaction well. "I'll d-do my b-best to protect what remain of our family … especially my brother and sister and even my own life, the ones that you two gave so much to raise and protect." James whispered as he reached out his free hand to trace and caress the coffin of Leah M. Potter. James let out a sob and Abbey tightened her grip before burying her face into his shoulder, Riley gave James's shoulder a tight squeeze before making the twins turn to hug them. The summer breeze kissed their faces and tear tracks again._

_-Flashback-_

James bit his lip as he looked at the Potter Manor again. Ever since that day, Lynx had taken them back to their grandparents' home to pack up their stuff, and within two weeks, Lynx had moved them out of the house. She no longer lived with them; she instead lived in another house that her husband, Phoenix had left her before he died. Riley had gone off, finding his own place now that he graduated from Hogwarts not too long ago. And now, it was only James and Abbey, standing in front of the manor.

What would his parents do? James hoped greatly that his father, Harold, was anything like Vertic. Only this made him so nervous.

A reassuring hand grabbed his, James turned to look at his twin sister who gave him a weak smile that clearly told him, she was sacred too. Her chocolate brown eyes were quite sad. And they were clearly wishing that Vertic and Celes were still alive … but such vain and wasted desires, James knew because he was wishing the same thing. They looked back at the manor; this was going to have to go through apparently. A new beginning was about to start at the end of the perfect life they had before. Sadly, they didn't want this new beginning but hey, life came around anyway.

James gripped his sister's hand tighter; slinging his bag over his shoulder he led his sister into the gardens of the Mansion. House-elves looked over to them, whispering, smiling, waving; even two well-dressed elves ran up to them.

"Master James and Mistress Abigail, please, follow us, your parents await you." The two elves chirped, grabbing their free hands and walking them into the Mansion. The moment they walked in however, James swore he felt such stillness, it wasn't comfortable at all to both him and Abbey … it was so unnatural.

The entering room was large, much like a reception to a ball. There was a grand staircase right in the middle that opened two ways, to the left and to the right. The walls were cream colored, the floors were navy blue. There were vases of beautiful flowers and three large pictures in just this one room. One was on the left, framing just their parents, Celes and Harold Potter, the second was on the right, framing Riley, James, and Abbey, then the last was just in the middle of the stairs, framing the family together. James wanted to snort, when were the five of them ever together? Work was more important apparently. Anyway, there were five different hallways in this room and three different doors, in just one room. The two elves led them into one of the hallways on the right.

The four of them passed several doors in the lighted hallway; however, there was one main set of doors that caught their attention. Abbey shrunk behind James, letting go of the house-elf that held onto her. The other elf let go of James and went forth with the other to open the two large doors. James and Abbey braced themselves as the doors opened fully.

"Master, Mistress, Squeaky and Blinky have brought your children in!" Both of the house-elves chirped.

James and Abbey glanced at each other before cautious stepping in like the elves were motioning. There, at a large dinner table, were seated two people.

A very beautiful striking woman. She had silky brown hair that flowed down her back and ending right above her elbow. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown underneath a white wizard robe. Her hazel eyes widened when they spotted the two teenagers. She had a genuine smile on her heart-shaped face, her teeth were sparkly white.

And a very handsome powerful man. He had untamable jet-black hair that was short and slightly receding. With jaw set firm, golden brown eyes staring at the two from behind the glasses. He was wearing black robes with red trimmings as he sat there, in front of some papers. He looked at his wife for a moment, leaning his head on a head rather boredly, before tilting his head slightly and give a small smile to the two teenagers. This man looked so incredibly like James ….

"Welcome home, my son and daughter."

It will never be the same again.

* * *

**Hope that was a good start up. So please guys, review and favorite and do whatever you have to do. Be easy on the flames if you have any.**

**Oh AND I plan to update this story every time I update Marauders Never Die so a bonus for you guys. I just couldn't help myself so enjoy everyone. Here's to **_**emzigale07**_** for your advice and support from the last story and help in creating this one. I know I didn't follow the advice of Leo and Linar but I will still dedicate this story to you, well of course everyone else, but namely you :) cheers~**

**Signed and respectfully submitted by the all out insane bipolar creature ….**

**Ferfrie D.**


	2. Reunion

**Me: Well I see you guys liked my new story. **

**Ace: I like it; I like that little idea in your head too.**

**Me: … okay, stay out of my head please. I like to keep it private.**

**Ace: Oh come on, you have the story all planned out, if Abbey was here, she would be freaking out with what you have in store.**

**Me: Yeah, okay now shut the hell up so we can just hurry up with this.**

**Ace: Oh fine, Ms. Pushover. Also, first and last time there will be a disclaimer~ YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter that lovely series that I dream could be mine, goes to J.K. Rowling and she deserves all the credit. I only own my own characters: Abbey, Riley, Harold, Celes, Trixie, Nora, Lynx, Lorcan, Violet, Jerry, Lauren! Other than that, nothing.**

**Review Responses:**

**Nameis123: Lol, ah, and I will look forward to the pleases you send in your reviews. Thanks, for loving my stories even if they don't exactly deserve them! Haha thanks! I was thinking I was in for a long one there, but you have proven me wrong. Again thank you, and I will look forward to that :)**

**Tashie Shadow: Really? Thank you :D I wonder how far this story will last. I know, well James and Abbey never really knew how to get along with their parents in this story, constantly in the past of this story, their parents would lecture and the twins and Riley but rarely. And now you will see some other reasons why they would be tense with their parents. :) Most of the characters except some of Lily's friends. Lol, no there will not be any of those bitchy ass true-lover-thief slut like her in the story. There will be at some point an Allie, but there is no connection other than the name. But that is only when I need a random person. Nope, Remus is not a Beater anymore, however, guess what! Abbey is Seeker and James is Chaser, the right way to go! :D Yes Sirius still runs away from home, but by the time this story started, he has already turned 17 and moved out, living on his own like the good big boy he is XD Haha thanks, here's this set, the next is right up I believe.**

**Me and Ace: **

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

* * *

James glanced back down at his twin sister who was no longer behind him. No, she was standing right next to him, straight up, still holding onto his hand firmly and tightly. As James looked back, he could tell she was feeling very shaky … even frail and scared.

"Hello … father, mother." James nodded to each over them. Abbey murmured very quietly, seeming to have said the same thing as her eyes looked to the ground.

"Well why don't you come and sit down you two? There's plenty of room and we don't bite." Celes patted the table. What no welcoming hug like their grandparents would give them? Nonetheless, James and Abbey gave their bags off to the two house-elves and walked closer to the table, it seemed like never ending hell to James as he walked to the table when it was merely just a minute. Both Abbey and James sat down, right next to each other, right at the middle of the table. Their mother was on the left; their father was on the right. The look that Harold gave them was appointed, and James caught the look. There was another set of chairs on the opposite side of the table as well. Abbey and James were being trained to be farther away from each other every time they were in this place.

James swore in his head before getting up from the chair, and before anything else, he ducked under the table, scurried underneath it, and popped out the other side, pulling out the chair directly across from Abbey and sitting in it.

"James, the next time you chose to do that, I will send you up to your room without dinner or the meal that you had arrived to. Do you understand me?" Harold asked his son, looking at his son from behind the glasses, and that look wasn't very friendly. Abbey could swear on her life that she saw James's eye twitch.

"…"

"Did I make myself clear, James?"

"Yes."

"Good, well now that that's settled, how do you two feel about being home?" Celes asked, looking at Abbey as James and Harold continued to look at each other. James slowly turned to look at his sister and mother. Abbey blushed lightly before shrugging.

"I-I guess its okay … I don't know how to feel since I've only been here for a few minutes. I'm pretty sure that James thinks the same as I." Abbey murmured. James soon had a hot retort ready on his tongue. He had some sort of feeling that his parents would criticize Abbey's weak and small tone and no one, not even his own blood-related parents, can pick on his twin. Reason as to why he cared about Abbey so much … was because she was one of the few to feel his pain. To be alongside him when Riley was gone to Hogwarts, at the business parties of his father or mother, to be with him in Marauders or at school or at home or things like that, Abbey was always with him. He had even promised his grandparents that he would take care of Abbey no matter the case. No one was allowed to lay a finger on Abbey, and the rest of the Marauders followed that law and protected her, despite the fact that she was a secret Animagus.

"Well I hope that you and James will have a grand time in the house." Celes smiled, her head tilted as for her to give a small wink to her son as well.

James and Abbey nodded.

"Thank you, mother."

"Now that we're talking about the house, I would like-" Harold didn't finish his sentence as several house-elves walked into the room, holding platters, trays, drinks, what seemed to be one-fourth of the food that they serve at just one table in Hogwarts. They placed the foods on the long table, bowing to the four of them as they finished placing and organizing and quickly filed out.

There was silence, only the sounds of eating utensils against the plates were heard and the sound of silent muffled chewing. James chewed on some of his rare steak, despite only facing his plate, his eyes looked up to Abbey, whose eyes met his as she faced her plate as well and nibbling on a breadstick. The meal was quiet, not like when they were with their grandparents, there you could be as loud as you want, talk as long as you swallowed whatever what in your mouth already, laugh, joke, even get up and chase the offender who made fun of you. … This was so different. It was … it didn't even feel nice.

James winked at his sister, swallowing his bit of food and making a funny face for his twin's benefit. Abbey grinned and went back to her food, she then did something, glancing at either parents of hers, making sure that they were busy with her own meals, she lifted her wand ever so slightly, flicking it just a centimeter and then, pieces of salad went up into the air, forming a funny face as well before dropping right into the salad bowl again as their parents looked up.

James grinned down at his food when he found something off; he looked up again at his sister. She was merely pushing her food about again, only one-third of it was done. James was already on his third-helping, sure being in this room with the quiet didn't benefit him for he usually was on his sixth by now, and it probably didn't benefit his sister either but still. James sighed and reached over, holding out his hand for the plate.

"Abbey, I know you're not going to finish that." He murmured. Abbey looked up at him rather bashfully. She always gave him that look when he said that. Since the beginning of the second semester of sixth year, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James have noticed the lack of Abbey's appetite. Sirius once joked that pretty soon; she'll go to eating one pound a week. She never put off on spaghetti or chocolate (yes chocolate, James would often wonder, whenever Remus and Abbey were eating mountains and mountains of chocolate, was Abbey really his sister or Remus's with uncanny resemblance whenever they were pigging out on such) but she was putting off her perfectly good food.

Abbey bit her lip before picking up her plate hesitantly and handing it over. "Sorry."

"James, why did you take your sister's food?" Harold asked, looking in between them with a skeptical look. James shrugged.

"Abbey doesn't eat much lately." _You would've known if you actually acted like a father and paid attention to us._ James thought darkly as he quickly ate his own food and Abbey's.

"Well Ab_igail_ is quite capable of eating her food; she is a growing girl and will need to get over it. Also James, Abigail, we have no daughter by the name Ab_bey_." Celes corrected. James swallowed his food hurriedly to return a retort when Abbey got there first as James wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Sorry mother, but everyone called me Abbey … they say it has a better ring to it." Abbey said with a smile to her mother who returned a smile that did not reach her strict eyes that were no longer genuine.

"Exactly mother, even our friends say that it's much better, we only use Abigail when it's important. Even teachers call her Abbey." James offered. Abbey glanced at him with a smile before they looked back at her mother.

"I know, however, that was when you were with your grandparents, the media know that you are Abigail, think how unprofessional it would seem to the Ministry once you work in it, Abbey is pure indolence. Abigail is a much better name to suit you; you will use it for your final year, Abigail." Celes said strictly. Abbey bit her lip before ducking her head slightly.

"Mother, you can't change someone's namesake that they have been using for the past … hm … let's think … seventeen years. Besides, Abigail is my birth name, I'm pretty sure father was called Harry all the time when he was in school." Abbey muttered, Celes sighed. Harold cut off the conversation.

"Actually, this was what I wanted to talk about when we were talking about house. Abigail-"

"There is no one who prefers to be called Abigail in room at the moment, father." James looked at his father who shot him a look before continuing.

"-James, I believe affairs should be set while you live in this house. Of course, we can try to make it like your grandparents' place however, your grandparents were lax."

"Yes because they actually had time for kids like us." James muttered.

"James." Celes scolded at her son who shrugged. Harold shook his head.

"Anyway, this house will not be lax; in fact, you will be having over-summer lessons to improve attitude so that neither me nor your mother see anymore of those retched letters of your misbehavior from school. You are only allowed in either of the four libraries, your rooms, the southern and eastern wing of the Manor to walk to your classes, do not walk in any of the doors, the northern is strictly for Auror business and the western is for the Ministry business, you are also only allowed to appear in the kitchen and in this dining room, the den, the garden, and the ballroom. There will not be any yelling, screaming, running, or anything that distracts or makes loud noise. Breakfast is at seven, lunch is at twelve, dinner is at seven. We expect you to make it on the dot." Harold glared at his twin offspring who stared at him.

"Classes?"

"Restricted areas? I believe you forgot to mention the bathroom. Hear that Abbey, we have to hold it all in." James grinned at his shocked sister who then began to giggle.

"James Potter."

"Merlin are you folks stiff." James muttered under breath, neither of their parents heard.

"Yes, you can enter the bathrooms. James have common sense. And yes, Abigail, there will be classes."

"But dad, we have been taking every class we can during school and we're taking NEWTS next year, ALL of them, we can't be having lessons during the summer! It's already enough that we make time for school, Qudditch, and even our friends." Abbey protested, not knowing a full-blown fight will rise next.

"Abigail, you will do are you are told, I will not be called 'dad', it is 'father', get that drilled in your head. And it doesn't matter; you see enough of your friends as is, after all, all you two have are those good for nothing Lupin, Pettigrew, and Black."

"Don't call our friends good for nothing!" James growled. Harold threw him a very sharp look, his jaw was set.

"They are in my book if they are the reason you keep ending up in detention. And I'm pretty sure that is another thing that you endure along with school, Qudditch, and your so called friends."

"You don't know half of what you're talking about, sure we get detentions but we are still young and when you're young, you need to have fun. Grandpa always said to live a little before you die. Me and James figure it best to live while we're in school. What with that bloody lunatic going around and murdering innocent bystanders." Abbey stated hotly. Harold and Celes glared at Abbey who glared right back at her father.

"Your father will not be spoken to that way. Is this how your friends speak at school? Abigail, why is it that you spend half of your time with males anyway? You don't need to stand by your brother all the time. I say you get new friends." Celes suggested, making Abbey turn to look at her.

"She can have any friends she wants, Abbey doesn't have to be obligated to do anything, especially by parents who say that work comes before the family. What happens in school is our business, and it just so happens that Remus, Sirius, and Peter are the best mates we've had."

"James Harold Potter!" Harold snarled, glaring daggers at his offending son.

"And it's not like I want to make new friends. I've made friends with plenty of girls, mother, Trixie and Nora are very cool friends of mine. But it just so happens that I like to be with the blokes better because I was raised mostly by men anyway! Grandma always told me, never be normal, it doesn't get you anywhere!"

"You don't live with your grandparents anymore, Abigail, James. As lax as they might've been, and as much as we had approved of Sirius as a decent young man, things will be stricter." Celes sniffed.

"We've heard that Sirius Black had run away from home to live with you both, is that really the influence that your friends feed off of you?" Harold asked his two remaining teenagers who looked back at each other. It was Abbey who spoke out in defense for Sirius.

"Sirius ran away for home because he wasn't like his family at all. His family was full of purebloods who HATE and look upon muggleborns as garbage. Sirius is not like that at all, he's genuine person always looking out for us. If Grandpa Vertic saw good in Sirius, then he's our best mate." Abbey stated stiffly.

"I am not your grandfather-" Harold was cut off by a house-elf running into the room.

"Master! Mr. Dragmire has arrived, as well has Mrs. Sodora. They are waiting in the waiting room." The house-elf bowed. James and Abbey looked at it in relief. Harold and Celes looked slightly hesitant and irritated.

"Very well, Rulie, assist James and Abigail to their rooms. James, Abigail, we had a pleasure greeting you." Harold stated, getting up from the table. Celes followed, hesitant. Harold walked to the door without saying goodbye to his son and daughter, however, he waited at the door for Celes. Celes quickly walked towards her son, she reached out to ruffle his hair, she didn't notice as James was stiff and glaring at the table, however she did notice when she wanted to hug her son. Celes moved to hug her son however, James turned to get up from his seat. Celes froze for a bit, out of shock possibly however she regained by patting his back as he stood up properly, his back to her.

"Let's go Abbey, we need to unpack." James murmured to his sister as James walked around the table. Celes watched both teens apprehensively. Abbey looked at her mother, giving her a curt yet fearful nod before standing up as her brother neared her.

James offered his hand out to Abbey who smiled sadly before taking his hand in hers. Both found comfort in the sibling's touch, as they turned to follow Rulie, the house-elf, out. James rigidly walked past his father who watched them like a hawk. Abbey dared to look her father in the eye as they passed. She gave him a blank look before looking up at her brother. James and Abbey were clearly thinking the same.

**What Lies Behind the Beginning**

James sighed, looking around at his room, him and Abbey had been separated rooms of course despite Abbey's being directly across the hall from his. It just didn't feel right. Despite the fact that he unpacked everything, his red and gold bed was right smack-dab in the middle of the room against the opposing wall with the headboard against it. He had two nightstands, with both lamps having a strange form of a lion. He had three book shelves that he already filled with trinkets, photo albums, letters, journals, notes, quills, inks, such items. His closet, much like Abbey's, was a walk in closet already filled with James's clothes. He had a desk in one of the corners of his room and pictures all hung, posters all put, Gryffindor Flags and other team flags were up, and none other than a real personal touch.

A large banner that painted a rat, a dog, a phoenix, a stag, a hippogriff, and a werewolf, the background being the Forbidden Forest. And the large word: Marauders, was sitting on the banner proudly. And underneath that banner, was a medium sized photo of the Marauders. From left to right, were Peter, Riley, Abbey, James, Sirius, and Remus. The picture was taken in their third year. Riley was part of the Marauders back then … but he wasn't anymore.

James stepped forward when a tug came at the back of his shirt. James looked back to see Abbey, dressed in red and yellow plaid button up sleeping shirt, and matching sleeping pants. Her black hair cascaded down the sides of her face, stopping at her shoulders, her hazel eyes looked up to meet James's eyes.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep with you for tonight? My room is lonely." She murmured. James smiled.

"Of course." It only took those two little words for Abbey to hear that she threw her arms around his middle, crying into his shoulder. James wasn't surprised one bit, returning a half-hearted hug. He knew perfectly well why she was crying. Because life for the two of them would never be the same again. Their grandparents were truly dead … and they were stuck here … with the strictest parents to live. He felt her pain. So James cried with her.

* * *

**Me: Well? What did you think? Good or bad? **

**Ace: We need your reviews to know ;)**

**Me: So go on, leave a review for you to get the next chapter!**


	3. Heads

**Me: Hungry, tired, trying to get through this for everyone.**

**Ace: What happened to you?**

**Me: Pokemon Black and White just came out. I'm trying to get the game but my parents won't buy it for me so I'm saving up my lunch money for the sake of it just to get it and then my dad ate my after school food I was so planning on eating since I didn't get anything at lunch, and so I'm hungry but I don't want to bug my parents about it.**

**Abbey: You really are sacrificing this over a game?**

**Me: Pokemon has started since I was born! So duh! I will not disrespect it and I will get the next generation, judge me for something later, but my dedication to Pokemon will never be replaced!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter that lovely series that I dream could be mine, goes to J.K. Rowling and she deserves all the credit. I only own my own characters: Abbey, Riley, Harold, Celes, Trixie, Nora, Lynx, Lorcan, Violet, Jerry, Lauren! Other than that, nothing.**

**Review Responses:**

**DaizeeG: Well I wasn't so sure of the first chapter either, but hey I guess all these other chapters will make up for it.**

**Nameis123: -blush- thank you, and here is your long-waited update to both this story and Marauders Never Die.**

**Marauderfox: thanks.**

**xSuperNovax: No two stories can be the same :] Somehow everyone just loves Abbey, she's not even that awesome but hey I don't complain. (Abbey: Watch what you say about me! Me: hehe)**

**Tashie Shadows: Hmm … maybe because you feel real hatred towards them? Lol thanks. I guess you could say it's because Abbey and James are completely different from their parents, they really have nothing to say and they just … well I can't really explain that well but they just don't really get along. Haha, I was thinking about that but I was like … this story needs to be smooth. Lol, I'll consider it.**

**Emzigale07: Hey you're welcome, after all, you helped me with the advice and all. True yet you were willing to lend a hand to someone who you didn't even know all too well. That shows worthy in my eyes for some dedication. As far as I'm thinking, ending will probably be the end of 7****th**** year with an epilogue. I haven't settled the thought on it, but what matters is NOW not later, I believe. Actually, in truth, I think you will. A fight will reveal all … especially to Lily Evans. Harold and Celes … well I guess I made them look to harsh … they really do care for their kids but they just don't know how to express it, you get me? Lol. Well wait no more, here's the next chapter! **

**Me/Abbey/Ace: Chapter 2: Heads**

* * *

James laid upon his bed, exhaustedly for he had just returned from those blasted classes. It had been a month and two weeks since he had started living there, in the Potter Manor with his 'beloved' parents. And he hated it. Every waking second of it. He didn't mind the overly mannered and kind house-elves, no what made him pissed off were all the photos portraying a happy family of the Potters, and then the silent lunches, the classes, the inability to be as loud as you want, the inability to walk wherever and whenever and however you wanted to, and the worst, his parents being there.

Right at this very moment, James couldn't understand as to why he always wished his parents would be there for him as a child. How could he have wanted his parents there with him? He knew his grandparents gave him so much love, yet he yearned for a mother's care or to duel with a father once in a while. But that was all in past wishful thoughts. Now, all James wanted was to go back to Hogwarts or meet up with his friends.

Abbey, of course, was James's main best friend since birth. She would go as far as dressing and acting like a boy for him when they were kids. Even now, she was right then and there for him, she was his supportive sister through and through. She was also stuck in this hellhole. And even though she had a sunny disposition to boot about everything, he knew she hated this, but he knew that she was aware that their grandparents wanted them to be happy so she pretended to be. She also wished to get out of here.

James had been writing to his friends and his elder brother, Riley every chance he got. Turned out Sirius got his motorcycle and was dieing to give a few joy rides, Peter was in Italy with his parents, Remus's father was working with a man with the surname of Belby to find a cure for Remus's lycanthropy, and Riley was working on getting a bit more knowledge before signing himself up for a position as teacher at Hogwarts and Violet was working by his side. James found himself envious of the lot of them. He thought them lucky for escaping this disastrous house that was supposed to be his 'welcoming home'.

The raven-haired boy sighed and rolled over to look at a grandfather clock that had been placed in his room. The time read 4:52. Abbey would get out of her class any moment now. James had previously found it funny that his parents were making Abbey go through feminine classes, trying to urge her off the Qudditch Team, trying to make her find her feminine side as to get her new friends. But now, James hated it. He knew for a fact there was no way to change Abbey and he found it annoying that his parents were trying. Abbey grew up this way for seventeen years already, there was no going back. Besides, Sirius, who turned out to be Qudditch Captain since last year, would be furious to have his star seeker quit.

Yes Abbey was star Seeker of the Qudditch team, she play reserve Chaser for James for he also offered reserve Seeker. Since the second year of their education, Abbey had made it on the team while previously catching Marlene McKinnon's ring that the Slytherins threw high up during flying lessons for 1st years, Abbey and James had been there helping Madam Hooch at the time.

Anyway, James found his thoughts drifting towards someone …, someone in particular.

Lily Evans.

He loved that girl without hesitation. James loved her silky long slightly dark red hair that she tossed over her shoulder in annoyance. He loved her emerald eyes that always sparked with determination and excitement as well as adventure. He loved how adorable she looked when she showed emotion. James loved her personality even more, her fiery attitude, her caring side, her funny side, her practical natural side. He just loved every bit of her!

Thing is ….

Since the beginning of their first encounter, James knew Evans disliked him, and dislike mounted to hatred, hatred mounted to loathing. That's how it was for the two but James never gave up on asking her out. There was no pick-up line that James hadn't used on Evans, there was no method that he hadn't tried using, there was nothing left and everything he tried was shot down with a stern 'no' or 'like hell I will, there is no way I'd ever go out with you'. Yes it was always like that in between the two. Especially at the end of their fifth year, Evans loathed James so much, she yelled at him any chance she got, gave him detentions every time she caught him, etc. However, James didn't know how their 'relationship' stood lately. The entire sixth year, James hardly ever asked Evans out, only once a month. As to why? James was in fear of his grandparents and so was Abbey. During their sixth year, it was when Death Eaters were having Death Tolls rolling around. A lot of people were dieing, James and Abbey were in fear of their grandparents, aunt, cousin, and brother much more than their parents. During their worry, James matured, he didn't hex anyone often, Snape being a special occasion as were his 'Death Eater' pals.

He didn't know where he stood in Evans' book, and quite frankly at the moment ….

He didn't quite give a damn.

His grandparents were dead, he lived with the strictest and un-family-ist parents ever, and she was rejecting him. Well he didn't care at the moment, maybe later, but not now. Lily Evans was the least of his worries as of now. He could care about her while he was at Hogwarts but not now.

James sighed, what he wouldn't do to get out of this house. His Aunt Lynx told him to stay living with his parents until he finished school, the way his grandparents planned for him but James really wanted to go against the wishes … yet it was almost like he was bound to this one notion like someone was to a Unbreakable Vow or like his everlasting vow to protect Abbey.

Shaking his head, James pushed himself up from his bed to go and find Abbey. Her class was two minutes away from being finished and he had yet to find her. Well not like find her, per say, he knew where she had class at, but to get to her. Now that was different. She was at the Southern Wing on the far side in the room with the largest window, James had yet to try and find a shortcut to it. Especially since he could not run in the hallways like a 'raging blast-ended-skrewt' that really pissed his parents.

As James walked to go pick up his sister, he mulled over why he was putting up with this. James Potter was 17 since March! He was ringleader of the Marauders, lead Chaser, brilliant in all his classes, well-liked by most, he wasn't supposed to be the person to take lint from anyone. And anyone was especially his parents. The only people he allowed to get on his nerves were his friends and people who actually wanted him. So why the hell was James so worried over what his parents thought about them? That's what made the boy mad. That he was putting up with this.

James gritted his teeth and he speed-walked, no one was there to reprimand him so why not? Oh he couldn't wait for liberation. To be free of those wretched Ministry Parties, to be free of stuffy old blokes and stiff hags. Oh he would kill just for it.

It took ten minutes till James made it to his sister's 'class' room. He didn't even knock as he went in to check up on his sister and tell her that he was here to take her back to her room. Gladly, no class was taking place, merely Abbey staring at two letters while stroking her and James's dark brown owl, Harpy, and sitting at a desk. What made James's conscious swell up with hope was that Abbey was grinning widely and truthfully as she looked at the letters.

"Hey Tails." James smiled at the Marauder nickname they titled Abbey who looked up and smiled.

"Prongs! Great news! Our letters from Hogwarts just came in today! I didn't want to open mine until you were here." Abbey got up from the desk, holding out a small pale hand that was holding a letter addressed to a Mr. J. Potter. James smiled, taking the letter into his grasp.

He licked his lips as his fingers pried the parchment open, the only proof that would get him out of here. He flipped the envelope, expecting just the letters to fall into his other hand … but instead … James could find utter shock.

A cool metal object met his hand along with the usual parchment … and one extra letter. The metal was smooth, slick, and shiny. If James wasn't James, he would've fainted the moment he spotted the two letters embossed on the metal. The gold letters read 'HB' and the color joined by it was crimson … a crimson ruby stone was the color and stone that joined the words.

From behind him, James could faintly hear his sister whistle until her hand appeared into his view.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Y-yeah … sure."

James looked up at his sister who took that Head Boy badge from his grip to inspect it. As Abbey examined it, she was talking.

"I thought Moony was going to get the badge, he's after all, Gryffindor Prefect and all, if not Moony than maybe that Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff. I wonder who Head Girl is." Abbey murmured to James who was equally in thought.

"Dumbledore must be off his rocker." James shook his head, looking down at his letters. One was the usual list and welcoming back letter, the other was the Head Boy letter, which had times and conditions. He opened that one without doubt, but inside that one, there was a mini note, and that was the one that mattered the most and held a reason.

_Dear Mr. James Potter,_

_At the moment, as either you or your sister are reading this letter, I will state here, I may be 'off my rocker' but I have not made the wrong decision. James Potter, after seeing your deeds in the 6__th__ year and below, I must say, you have grown to be a fine young man. As much as your parents deem you irresponsible, as much as you had gotten yourself stuck in detention before, you have grown to be a man who can live through the pain and sacrifice the worst for the sake of the happiness of your grandparents. Vertic and Leah were dear friends of mine, I know how hard it must be, but in the sake of your growth and their wish for you to be the best you can be by being yourself, I grant you the title of Head Boy._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus, Dumbledore_

Lily Evans smiled as she saw an owl flying up to her window, she was just waiting for it to come to tell her that break was coming to an end and she would be going to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to be away from her sister who was overbearing. She, strange as it was to her, rather take an arrogant toe rag named James Potter who harassed her just to ask her out, than deal with sister who continues to title her freak.

The red-haired girl opened her window, allowing the owl to swoop on in to drop the letter on the desk before stopping at the top of a dresser very quickly before swooping on out again. Lily closed the window after waving goodbye. She sighed merrily before turning and snatching the letter of the desk. Oh she just couldn't wait!

"Mom! I got my letter from school!" She called out to the door that was halfway open.

"Come on down honey, I can't hear you!" Came her response later. Lily grinned, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the door, opening the letter.

It had been six years since Lily had been accepted as a witch at Hogwarts. It's been even longer since she had known of her being a witch. Lily would be starting her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was going to live it like no tomorrow.

_Or more like live my final year even if Potter tries to ruin it_. Lily thought bitterly as she managed to pry open her letter at the stairs. She dug in through the letter as she walked down and instantly squealed in delight when she found something she had slightly expected.

The badge was metal, pure metal with ruby stone that embossed the letters of 'HG'.

"Lily?" Her mother asked questioningly from the kitchen.

Lily jumped, grinning widely before sprinting down the last steps of stairs and ran to the kitchen like a child even if she was seventeen.

"Mom! I've been made Head Girl!"

Now who was the Head Boy, was the little voice at the back of Lily head.

* * *

**Me: May have been a short chapter, but once we get to Hogwarts, there will be longer chapters so don't worry.**

**Ace: More like Ferfrie just wanted to finish so that she could go sneak around for food.**

**Abbey: -looks at my guilty face- D. did you really not eat a thing today?**

**Me: no.**

**Ace: Oh god, people review! We're going hunting for food for this girl!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Me: Well I'm back.**

**Ace: Tell me you're not hungry.**

**Me: I'm not! I GOT MY GAME SINCE A LONG TIME AGO!**

**Abbey: Oh finally!**

**Me: Yeah, I sort of just procrastinated with this story but guess what!**

**Ace: uh … what?**

**Me: I got re-motivated to write (NOT the Marauders Never Die story thought) chapters again so here I am, writing this one. WHICH I AM SORRY TO EVERYONE BECAUSE I PROCRASTINATED BUT I HAVE MY REASONS WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED AT THE END OF THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU ARE ALL STILL WITH THIS STORY!**

**Abbey: -stare- This better be good.**

**Me: Oh it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter that lovely series that I dream could be mine, goes to J.K. Rowling and she deserves all the credit. I only own my own characters: Abbey, Riley, Harold, Celes, Trixie, Nora, Lynx, Lorcan, Violet, Jerry, Lauren! Other than that, nothing.**

**Review Responses:**

**Marauderfox****: Personally, I think this story is better than Marauders Never Die. But hey, thanks, your compliment makes me feel happy real deep inside :] Alright, I'll take your advice and keep on writing.**

**MadameProngs10****: Wow, then this story must be very lucky to have you intrigued by it. To be quite frank myself, I never even read a story on this site that has a sister for James, only one where James had an older brother but that one was a great story in my opinion. Yet, I guess I can relate to what you said. I sometimes end up reading a fanfic that I think its summary is great and they end up with some Mary Sue for either Remus or Sirius and I distaste it very much. The reason as to why I created this fanfic is because when I first started on this site, I made a Marauders' Era fanfic and I messed up some how on Abbey in that story that I said "I'll continue this story for those that like it, but I'll make another story where Abbey is a normal character." I wish to make this story my best, so I will try not to let you down and will not make Abbey a Mary Sue like you say other fanfics are. I will tell you now, I will not put Abbey and Sirius together unless plenty of people who read this fanfic desire it. I was inspired by another fanfic when this story was in its making. A thought that came to me when I looked up James's profile on wikipedia, it said that he was very rich that he didn't have to work and even gave out money to his poor friend Remus. When I read that I thought that his parents must've worked hard to get it, so this idea mixed in with the inspiration of the other fanfic. No this story isn't all about romance. It has some romance laced in it but not all of it. Mostly about James dealing with family problems, life, and then his problem with Lily. And as for Lily's part of the story, it's about her headship, the world out there, and then everything in between. I really hope you do, but I do not, in any way, control you so I just hope this fanfic will make you proud. Heh, thanks, I try to update as fast as I can. :] maybe … maybe not. Haha, just kidding, there will be some here. And sorry about the long reply -_-' Enjoy~**

**Emzigale07****: Oh thank god I did! I have finally eaten but I've been having a few problems … you'll know if you read Marauders Never Die (sigh) I GOT IT! My daddy gave me a twenty dollar bill and I had eighteen dollars already! So I went and got it and it exceeded every expectation I had. Heh. Thank you! I only read one story like this, it was fricking awesome even though they haven't updated it in a while :( -smile- I bet you are. There will be a bit more effects when James finds out another reason as to why Dumbledore placed him as the head boy. Well in truth, that's how I felt and still do when I came here to California. We move here because most of our family lived over here but I always saw it as, we had some family over there, these people here can never be what I had there. Something like that. James and Abbey feel somewhat like they are betraying their old home and they don't like their parents, period. Would you like your parents after they technically cast you off to another relative just for work? They hate it. Eventually, we'll see one, a lot of purebreds in their and what not. Notts, Averys, Malfoys, you get me. But we'll see one with several exceptions. They don't find out until THIS chapter. Sirius usually always thought as James and Abbey's parents as great people but that changes too. Heh, thanks, this story wouldn't really have a purpose if you didn't. Oh and can't wait to post up our stories :)**

**Tashie shadow****: Oh they'll hardly even talk, James will be mad about something for a while and Lily, after this chapter, starts getting curious about him. Heh, true, true. :D who wouldn't with those kind of parents? That is like the impossible.**

**Amarama****: Heh, sorry about making you wait! ^_^' **

**Me/Abbey/Ace: ****Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

* * *

James tied up his shoelaces as he waited for his mother downstairs. Abbey was leaning against the doorframe of the den, watching her brother with crossed arms. Today was the day that the twins and, sadly, their mother were going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Oh how they disliked the concept that they couldn't go alone but still, there was no way to stop Celes who wanted to be there for their final year of shopping for school supplies.

"She didn't even come for our first year of school-supply shopping yet she decides to come now." Abbey muttered under her breath as James stood upright, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"You know, I was thinking about that last night. I just think she's trying to take place of our grandmother who always took us." James shrugged, looking around the den. Celes had requested that they Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron instead of Apparating, but like a 'good neat mother' she was, she didn't want to get any other room filthy with soot so they had to Floo from the den's fireplace.

"She'll never be Grandmother Leah … even if she took a swig of Polyjuice potion that made her look like grandmother, she'll never be it." Abbey snorted, looking away. James sighed, Abbey was usually never a morning person but she got up fine when it was Diagon Alley days … it just doesn't work when she knows their mother is coming along.

"I just hope today goes without trouble."

James's statement hung in the air for a few minutes. Both looking around the room in boredom as they waited … and waited … and waited. James thought grimly of his mother as he sat down on a sofa, whoever the hell his wife was going to be one day, he just hoped it wasn't someone who took this Merlin-damn long!

Abbey decided to cut the silence when she felt curiosity course through her.

"Have you gotten any owl from the boys?" She asked while she looked at a vase of flowers. James's attention snapped to her in a mere second. Not that long ago, she and James both thought it a good idea for him to send letter to Sirius, Remus, and Peter to ask when they were heading to Diagon Alley and to inform them that they were going on August 18th.

"Yes actually, Sirius said he was planning to go August 12th but he changed his mind so that he meets up with us. Remus was going on August 20th but he said going earlier wouldn't hurt so he's meeting up with us too, and Peter said he'll go the same day and that he didn't know when he should go until we said the 18th." James replied, looking back down at the coffee table.

"Too bad our mother's coming along or else it would've been fun."

"So very true."

Not long after that conversation ended, Celes walked in, nearly running into Abbey as she did.

"Sorry about that, Ministry business, let's get a move on shall we?" Celes stated as she walked towards the fireplace. James rubbed his hands together before looking over at Abbey who glanced at him at the same time. James quickly mouthed a few words.

_In her language, does that mean I was putting on make up or does it mean I was choosing my outfit_?

Abbey shrugged before leaning off the doorframe. Just as James got up from the sofa, Celes turned around and inspected their clothing. James could've groaned from frustration when she did so. His mother always did that when they went out which was rare but it still ticked him off … and she did that at the classes too. At least this time she didn't say a word about it. Apparently, Abbey's mini red and white dress and red leggings were suitable as was James's red t-shirt and white long-sleeve under shirt with jeans. He could tell his mom held a bit of dissatisfaction but he could care less.

"Let us go."

And they were off.

* * *

James landed first into the Leaky Cauldron, in which he looked around quickly before getting out quickly and waving at Tom, the pub-owner, who waved back.

"If it ain't James Potter! Where's your sister? I always thought you two had a magic spell on the two of you that never let each other go away for more than five feet." Tom called as James moved a bit closer. The green flames erupted again, licking at the soot-covered bricks. Out popped Abbey who nearly fell had it not been for James who quickly caught her. "Oh there you are, Abbey!" Tom boomed as Abbey set herself up straight. She waved and James was about to pull her to the bar when the green flames erupted again and there was Celes.

"Hello Tom." Celes gave a curt nod to the awe-struck bar-tender.

"Mrs. Potter! I-it has been ages since I last saw you!" Tom shouted over to her, quickly making himself to look presentable in front of a Ministry High Official. "Merlin, I am sorry about the mess-" He quickly stared but was stopped as Celes raised a hand to stop him.

"It's quite alright, Tom, I'm only passing with my family. We have much to buy in such little time." Celes smiled, that is, until James spoke up.

"Hey Tom, have you seen any of our lot? You know, as in the Marauders?" James asked bluntly, not giving quite a damn if his mother heard him. Tom turned to the boy, as if barely remembering he had been there. He blinked for a moment before thinking about it.

"Marauders? Well I believe-" Tom was cut off when the sound of running was overheard at the top of the stairs. The four looked up to see Sirius as he began dashing down the stairs, followed by Remus and Peter.

"PRONGS! TAILS! It's been too long!" Sirius cried as he ran full blast at them,

"Hi Padfoot." Abbey stated cheerily while Sirius tackled James with'oof' from her brother. "Hi Moony, Wormtail!" She addressed the other Marauders while Sirius fake-bawled into James's shirt.

"I thought I was alone! It was torture! The pureblood maniacs were lecturing me and I can't stand it anymore! What made feel worse was that I couldn't contact Tails that often because she's still mad at me … AGAIN! And then you wouldn't answer my letters, neither would Moony and Wormtail might as well say he doesn't know how to wield a quill! The only one who did was Riley and he's an EX-Marauder!" Sirius cried while James sat up the best he could, patting the boy's head.

"There, there, Padfoot, calm down, it's just a phase! It'll pass." James rolled his eyes with a grin that was directed to the other three.

"James, Abigail, let us go." Celes's voice brought them back to reality and the five looked over to where Celes stood alongside Tom, seeming just a few inches shorter than him. Her face was indifferent, which meant to James and Abbey, she disliked the situation.

"Mrs. Potter!" Sirius paled and instantly stood up from with James and looked at the woman while James stood up. Remus and Wormtail stared rather … shocked that she would appear. Abigail, however, didn't even look at Celes; she closed her eyes and looked to the side, rather angry. James instantly knew why and he even felt his own blood boil. She was their mother and she couldn't get the drift that her daughter's name was to be addressed as 'Abbey'. "How are you? I hope you find yourself well." Sirius smiled awkwardly, standing up straight and in a formal position, causing both James and Abbey turned to glower at Sirius as if to say, 'Don't treat her kindly, she doesn't deserve it.'

"Well, thank you for inquiring, Sirius. Now, let us go." Celes murmured to them while turning and walking to the back door. Both Abbey and James smacked, since he was in between them, Sirius's arm.

"You retarded idiot." They hissed while the five followed after.

"Farewell, Mrs. Potter and you young'ins." Tom waved goodbye.

* * *

Lily Evans smiled as she settled herself at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor with a chocolate sundae. Her friends Lauren and Marlene were still purchasing their ice cream while the red-head sat there already with all the things she'll need for the next year. She had resized her robes, restocked on parchment, ink, and quills, and then went and got her books and quickly ran over to restock her potion supplies. It was just Lauren and Marlene that barely came, and they were waiting for Trixie and Nora. Jerry wasn't coming today since he was busy. So there she was, sitting pretty in her seat under an umbrella waiting for her friends.

While she putting the chocolate covered vanilla spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, she caught sight of black untamable hair. Lily nearly choked when she caught further glimpse of the person. It was James Potter alright, who else would have that unruly raven hair, those hazel eyes, those glasses. He was wearing a red t-shirt over a white long-sleeve and blue jeans. His shoes were red and gold, which wasn't surprising.

Lily was about to duck her head and cover it with her hands until she saw something interesting. She lifted up her head to inspect James's surroundings and noticed Abbey Potter and a woman that she had never seen in her life before. Abbey was wearing colors similar to James, a cute red and white dress with red leggings underneath and white shoes. Her raven hair was cropped just to her shoulders, held by a single white band. Her hazel eyes, even from where Lily was, showed torture and horror.

The woman in the middle was undoubtingly a striking beauty. She had silky brown hair that flowed down her back and ending right above her elbow. And when Lily saw her hazel eyes, she could instantly tell, that was the twins' mother. She wore a robe of white and a golden gown underneath. Lily even felt … below average in physical appearances now. She wasn't the usual that she saw the twins with; usually it was their grandmother that she usually saw monitoring them.

But instantly, Lily could tell, the twins definitely didn't desire her company. From what always side-by-side, Abbey had been set off to the left of the woman while James had the right, both scowling at the floor in front of them with looks of utter most loathing.

The woman was talking and Lily could hear it from where she sat despite her low whispering voice.

"-told you, Abigail, James, you must not situate with such boys who cause you problems."

"It's Abbey, mother." Abbey hissed.

"And quite frankly, mother, we told you one, we'll tell you more than twice, they don't cause problems for us and we don't really give a damn. We have rights to be friends with whoever the hell we want to be friends with." Retorted James.

"That is enough." The woman glowered over her shoulder to the twins who glowered back with even more intensity.

"No it's not enough, you know what, screw this. I'm going back to hang out with them, I don't want your petty comments about them because at least they care about me more than you or father will ever." James barked before turning promptly on heel and Lily could only see his retreating back while he ran back to Flourish and Blotts. Lily then turned her emerald eyes back over to Abbey and her mother.

"James, wait up for me!" Abbey called as she made a move to run after him, however, her mother caught her wrist.

"Abigail, that is quite enough. You and James must stop acting like children."

Lily suddenly felt little grateful of this woman. Even though she agreed with her on the childish part, it didn't sound like she wanted James and Abbey to be friends with who they were at all. And that sounded even meaner than anything Lily had shrieked at James about over the past few years.

"Well maybe if you and father actually raised us then there wouldn't have been any problem now would there? But seeing that you cast me and James to our grandparents since practically birth, it won't be possible. We are who we are and that's that." Abbey condemned while her mother seemed equally miffed. Lily could only stare for Abbey would never talk back like that, not even to a hated teacher or Slytherins. It surprised her greatly.

The two women glowered at each other before Abbey's mother broke away first.

"Let's go, we are making a scene." She murmured and Abbey only gave a cold stare that seemed so unnatural and intimidating upon her face.

Lily watched as the two left the opposite way from James while she stuck another spoonful into her mouth. That was awfully strange. Just then, four people sat themselves around her, causing Lily to look back at four girls. The first was Marlene who had dark brown hair layered to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was tan due to summer heat. Second was Lauren having her dirty blonde hair up in a lazy ponytail, her sapphire eyes glistened. The third was Nora with silky light brown hair just down to her elbow, and had green eyes behind her glasses. Finally, it was Trixie, having mahogany hair in a bob haircut and had both blue and yellow eyes.

"Hi Lily!" Trixie beamed while Nora held up her open notebook which stated 'Hello Lily'. Nora was a semi-mute for whenever she talked, her voice was magical, attracting things to her in which she didn't like so she hardly talked.

"Hi Trixie! Hi Nora!" Lily smiled back until she remembered what had happened previously.

"What's with the long face, Lily?" Marlene asked, licking her snow cone.

Lily looked over her shoulder before resting her head on her propped up hand, taking another spoonful before answering. "Nothing really … except, I thought that Potter and his sister got along with their relatives." Lily shrugged, before remembering that James had talked back to his mother.

"Oh no, haven't you ever heard? James and Abbey didn't live with his parents until recently. Don't know why though." Trixie shrugged, it was natural for Trixie and Nora to call the twins and the Marauders by their first names, after all, they were best friends with them as well.

Nora then scribbled down her answer and then showed it.

'Their parents expect to much from them so James and Abbey never got along well with them.' Nora nodded after Lily read the note.

While taking another spoonful into her mouth, Lily's curiosity was starting to peak. Maybe she'd find out a few things about the Potters, since now she had a new authority power within her grasp.

"You want to go to the joke shop, after this?" Marlene asked excitedly, causing Lily to raise an eyebrow at her.

* * *

**Me: Well there you all go people! One new chapter that may be short and all but hey, it's a chapter and the story continues to slowly progress.**

**Ace: So what are your reasons, huh?**

**Me: Oh yeah! They are right below:**

**1. I was playing the Pokemon: Black and White game so I was entranced by pokemon :3**

**2. My boyfriend plays baseball so I ended up going to his baseball games which are every other weekend ….**

**3. March and April there are a lot of birthday parties in my family just so you know**

**4. I sometimes have been … you know … lazy?**

**AND**

**5! The most important one and time-taker! I HAVE STARTED COLLABING WITH AN AWESOME AUTHOR WHO HAS GIVEN ME ADVICE FOR A LONG TIME ALREADY! I'M COLLABING WITH emzigale07 SO I SHALL KEEP YOU POSTED WHEN WE MAKE OUR STORY AND ALL :3**

**Abbey: Am I apart of your stories?**

**Me: Hell yeah! Well everyone, REVIEW, ALERT, OR FAVORITE!**


	5. Hogwarts Express

**-waves sheepishly- Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay … It's the end of my 8th**** grade year, don't you think I should have some fun from all my work? Well the one I really make an exception for is my collabing work (which me and Em have posted up our work called Seeing the Past so go check that out) and hey I've been crashed out because I went to Six Flags then to Disneyland in a matter of TWO days BACK to BACK!**

**Abbey: Wasn't there a creepy guy at Disneyland?**

**Hell yeah there was! Tell people, who goes to line up in a LONG line for the Matter Horn and some creepy guy cuts behind you and when you and your friends are talking about how to sit with each other, he makes funny comments, then cusses us out in French, then goes all perverted? Tell me? He spoke English, Spanish, and French. And then he felt me up barely but my guy friend pulled me away, and he felt up the two of my other guy friends! I was like :O omg! And then he kept saying things like 'You guys are effing fruity' and then 'We should hang out later' 'You people should come to my hood' and then tell me WHO IN THE WORLD SAYS 'Oh I snuck into Disneyland, but SSHH DON'T TELL ANYONE I SNUCK INTO DISNEYLAND' all loud? **

**Abbey: I beg you to tell me you will never walk near another strange man again.**

**Oh I won't, we went running after the ride, I mean me and my friends were a group of 10 but two of my guy friends sacrificed themselves to sit in the same ride as him while the eight of us ran. We all met up at Indiana Jones and they said he lost his hat on the ride XD**

**Abbey: -facepalm- Can we get on with this?**

**Oh sure :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters with the exception of Abbey, Riley, Trixie, Nora, Jerry, Lauren, Celes, and Harold. And I do not own any quotes or song phrases or ANYTHING for that matter.**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express**

* * *

James looked at his sister, as they were just outside the barrier with their trunks. Abbey, whose black hair cascaded down the sides of her face like black waterfalls to increase the paleness, was so incredibly pale but yet there a bit of color, enough to make her look alive. She pulled her trunk behind her with a bit of difficulty as they neared the barrier, Even James, though usually locked himself up in his room at the Potter Manor practically all summer for the most part, noticed that she was becoming even more frail.

"Do you want me to take it?" James asked, holding his hand out to Abbey whose eyes looked up to meet his. She smiled slightly and shook her head.

"No, I always take it, I'll take now too. But thanks." She told him before running with it in front into the barrier and disappearing out of his sight. James sighed and followed.

He quickly was greeted by the appearance of his sister who stood not too far from the barrier, looking around, standing on her tippie-toes to try and find someone. James walked up quickly to her, grabbing her shoulder lightly.

"Padfoot and Moony should be in the compartment already." He told her, as he, too, looked around.

"Probably, let's go." She smiled half-heartedly. James led the way into the train with her following closely behind. As they walked together, James pulling Abbey's trunk onto the train, Abbey made a light conversation with her twin. He pulled up with little difficulty as her voice ran through his ears

"So are you going to try for Evans this year?" Abbey asked as James held out his hand for her to take. Abbey clasped onto it and James pulled her up as gently as he could.

James sighed. "I …, I think I'm giving up." He murmured as Abbey took her trunk. She looked back at him, rather surprised.

"_But why?_" Of course, those were the first words that James expected in his head, but instead, Abbey came out with this. "I was wondering when you'd give her up … it felt soon." Abbey averted her eyes to the ground as if ashamed. James's eyes widened in surprise, yet confusion.

"What?" Abbey slowly began walking to the trademark Marauder compartment as she though of a way to explain.

"W-well, don't b-blame me or anything, but … well, you see. We are twins and everything … and when – you know – it happened," Abbey gave James a meaningful look and he got the words instantly, "and well … you know how I – um – you know-" Abbey blushed lightly and James slightly smiled, "-yeah, and … ever since it happened … I …, I just fell out of fancy with- with- you know …," Abbey blushed a tad bit darker and James chuckled lightly, he knew Abbey had a crush on Sirius, "… and since you and I are twins … I thought you fell out of it too." She murmured. James looked ahead, looking at the compartments, looking for sign that Sirius most likely would've put.

"I think I did … probably the moment I found out about their deaths." He whispered before spotting it. The compartment shades were down, but that didn't let Abbey and James know that it was certainly the Marauder compartment, it was the sign that hung there was conspicuous. The sign was rather large that it took up practically one-forth of a door. In large, as if a large cat or (what Sirius must've been trying to go for) a lion, had shredded the words "Marauders". But before James could walk in, Abbey grabbed his hand and looked at him with serious eyes.

"If you did … what happens when she returns those feelings?" She asked him, James blinked, ready to answer when a rather dignified voice came to their ears.

"Excuse me, but please, get into your compartments."

James and Abbey turned to see Narcissa Black, wearing her year old prefect badge that gleamed brightly. She gave them a small smile, not hostile at all unlike those glowers from other Slytherins.

"Oh hello, Narcissa. Lovely summer?" Abbey asked, pulling her trunk closer to let Narcissa through.

"Yes, actually one of the best, Andromeda has been sending me pictures of her daughter, she's quite the catch that one." Narcissa said brightly. "How about your summer, Abigail?"

"Er- Eventful. My parents made it quite an unpredictable stay." Abbey said, lightly fixed but Narcissa didn't notice.

"Well that sounds nice. Hope to see you later on." Narcissa smiled, waving as James opened the compartment door, both he and Abbey slipped in.

Abbey, who was quite innocent and childlike, was quite easy to be friends with and was too hard to hate upon, Narcissa Black was also quite friendly, being a year younger and sustained quite a nice enough friendship with the Marauders as to not to think anything of them. Yet, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa's middle sister, was keen to try and pry her away from Andromeda and Sirius as well as the Marauders.

Yet, strangely, it wasn't working at the moment.

James turned the moment he was in to see where to put his trunk when rough hands cover his eyes rather roughly, the person seemed to be just a tad hyper too … could it be? …?

"Guess who!"

James heard Abbey giggling and he felt his own groan chorus through him.

"Okay, Sirius Black, how many damned Chocolate Frogs did you give Moony, this time?" Abbey's voice sounded teasingly and light despite the mock chide she was aiming for.

"I'm guessing this is Moony." James mumbled as he flicked away Remus' hands away from him. James turned and nearly laughed. Remus' mouth was absolutely covered with smeared chocolate, making him look like the little boy in Honeydukes.

"Who says I gave him any?" A failing innocent voice came from behind the hyper boy, James put his trunk up and there was Sirius who was lounging on the seat. The said lounging boy didn't get up to help at all.

"Well Wormtail ain't here yet, you smart so it had to be you." Abbey rolled her eyes and let James take her trunk and put it up top.

"You caught me. I gave him the pack."

"Oh dear Merlin we're screwed." James mock winced as he sat down, having finished putting his and Abbey's trunks up on the rack. They sniggered, all except Remus who seemed to bouncing around the compartment. Abbey sat next to the window, looking out to see if she could see Peter.

"Where's Wormtail?"

"Late as always, my darling lady." Sirius told Abbey without a hint of sarcasm or anything. It was truly normal for Sirius to address Abbey in this form, and she had no objections to it. But his voice was always kept casual like this when they talked about Peter, who had a knack for coming late to the Express.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he missed it, he missed it twice, second year and fourth year. Remember?" James sighed, pulling out a magazine from his pocket, a Qudditch Magazine. He shook his head with a sigh. "Chudley Cannons are at 11th place, Holihead Harpies are in 3rd, Puddlemere United are in the 2nd, and Wimbourne Wasps are in the 1st for the cup." He said idly as he flipped the page. "Oh Merlin's underpants, they could've told the world that they were unleashing the Nimbus 1985 when we were on summer vacation, but no, they just had to unleash it now." He muttered darkly, catching Sirius's rapt attention at once.

"What?" He asked as Abbey leaned over James's shoulder to check it out.

"The Nimbus 1985, it looks to be quite a catch if you ask me. Never seen any broom more beautiful than that one." Abbey murmured, her eyes gleamed as they lapped up what they could from the picture of the new broom. "Mahogany elm wood for the broom from the looks of it, light three inch dragon hide handle, apparently a Swedish Short-Snout skin, Quizbo tree twigs for the bristles which were Welsh Green Dragon burned lightly. Completely sleek and shiny, best broom I've seen yet." She said, awed. If anyone could tell what a broom was made of from a mile or two away, it would have to be, Abbey Potter of course.

Sirius stared at Abbey. "Are you serious?"

"No, Sirius, you are. But actually, what I said is true, looks like it has high marks if the Peru International team got it for the Qudditch World Cup that begins within a few years notice. Says right here that they did, they're advertising the brooms, well, the Nimbus 1985 for probably 100 Galleons and 10 Sickles with 33 Knuts, pretty impressive compared to all those other models that they're displaying at the moment." Abbey's critical eyes roamed at the page over her brother's shoulder.

"Why are you all interested in that?" Remus' voice went back to normal instead of the hyper voice from before.

"Where in the hell have you been, Moony? We're major Qudditch fans here!"

"Yeah but still."

"And how should you be talking, _Qudditch Commentator._" Abbey smirked as Remus grinned back, shaking his head.

"Alright, alright, where's Ireland on the running?" He asked, popping a chocolate ball into his mouth.

"Coming off against America in a few years, they just threw out now whose going against whom." James grinned. Remus grinned just as the train began moving and the compartment door opened, revealing Peter who fell, leaning against the door, panting.

"Dear Merlin, I swear, I had to practically run a bloody mile." He said through his breaths as Remus flicked his wand, taking Peter's trunk and placing it on the top rack. The tired boy sat down in the closest seat and closed the door behind him.

"Well that's what you get when you wake up at 9:30, then take a shower, then eat a tableful of food, then go about finishing packing, screwing your Apparition at least twice … did I miss anything?" James asked, not looking up from the magazine. Peter thought about it for a second before shaking his head.

"No I don't think so." He grinned. Abbey smiled, standing up to go sit on the seat where Sirius was lounging on.

Remus decided to turn to another subject then, one that James wished to avoid … for now. "Who do you think is head boy and girl this year?"

Sirius was amused. "What? They didn't choose you, Moony?"

"I bet they hadn't, from what he's asking." Abbey commented as Sirius replaced his feet on her lap. James watched her perfect charade, he smiled. She knew perfectly well who the Head Boy was; she was there when he opened the damn envelope.

Remus shook his head. "Not a thing except the usual letters."

"Saw none of the usual prefects with the badges of the Heads. Well … I saw Evans with the Head Girl badge." Peter shrugged, Sirius laughed. James twitched lightly. Damn, just when he thought he could get away from her, she ended up with the badge. It's funny now that when he wants to let go, she's always around but when he wanted her around, she was always walking – running the other way. Just great … and he can't perform any real maraudering acts when she's Head Girl. If it was anyone else, he could've easily buttered them up and viola, but no he was stuck with the most stubborn and enraging girl.

"Oh my, with Flower in for Head Girl this year, it shall be insane. Right Prongs?" Sirius turned to James who put down the magazine low enough for him to throw a grin to him with a mischievous look, only Abbey could tell it was fake.

"You don't know the half of it." James grinned, putting down the magazine fully and reaching into his pocket. Sirius looked at him curiously but his eyes widened immensely when he saw what James took out. Sirius sat bolt up right. Staring at him, Sirius reached over, snatching the badge and staring at it in the palm of his hand.

"Who the hell did you steal it from?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Prongise got it fair and square. Professor Dumbledore had his name on the letter and everything; he even came to explain to James that it was for him! James Potter is the new Head Boy!" Abbey sang quietly, Sirius looked at her before looking back down at the badge. Remus and Peter were staring at it before staring at James.

Silence was there with the exception of Abbey's small humming and then her interruption.

"Prongs, Moony, you two need to go up to the Prefect's carriage." Abbey pointed out. James snatched back his badge from Sirius and got up, pointing at the door to Remus. Remus nodded without word and the duo walked off. The moment they were out and the compartment door closed, James could hear Sirius practically scream.

"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED DUMBLEDORE TO MAKE HIM HEAD BOY?" And that was enough to make James and Remus snigger. They continued to walk down the corridor in silence until James asked Remus,

"It doesn't bother you?"

Remus shrugged. "I had a feeling you might get it anyway- don't look at me that way," Remus commented the look of incredulity upon James's face, "it's true. I wouldn't be able to pull through with what you did over the summer. Hogwarts needs a Head Boy like that because I know for a fact, me, nor Amos, nor Nott can pull it off like you … to practically be shunned like you are by your own parents, and lose two of those three adults that care so deeply for you. I wonder why Abbey didn't get picked … she's a girl yet she handles it like a pro. They are said to be more emotional, if you get me. But still, I'm sure Hogwarts will be proud once the year ends." Remus smiled sincerely to his best friend who gave him a withering look.

"Yeah but half of them don't even expect me to even be a Head boy. A Marauder isn't even SUPPOSED to be Head Boy – well I'm not at the least and look what I ended up as! Why do I have to be some retarded Head Boy? I don't even think that title belongs to me! It just feels … like it's violating my name." James whispered. Remus speculated the raven-haired out of the corner of his eyes. "And out of all time to make me a Head Boy … I swear to god." James brought his hands to his face as they continued walking.

Remus reached up to grip his shoulder while James looked miserable. _He must've really put some effort in to hide all that pressure._ "James … if they were still alive … I'm pretty sure they would've wanted you to be a Head Boy anyway."

"Why … Abbey … they could've chosen her … not me … I have enough to damn-" Remus sighed, he knew James cussed but come on, "- deal with. She's all sitting high and pretty. Give the job to her! Not me!" He hissed through his hands as they walked even closer to the prefect compartment. Remus watched, as if this boy hasn't noticed that his sister has already been acting strangely enough to deal with it.

"James, you have us, we're all going to get through this, Riley would say the same." Remus murmured as he walked up to the Prefect Compartment. James growled, pinching the bridge of his nose while crossing his other arm around his chest.

"Well Riley isn't here, he's off in Romania where he's getting his break away from all this crap with Violet. Where's my break? I certainly need one." James muttered darkly as he then reached out for the compartment door handle.

"James-" Remus nearly commented but it was too late, James disappeared into the open door.

* * *

Lily couldn't believe her eyes, she was already standing up, ready to begin her speech as Head Girl without the Head Boy and in walks Potter with Remus in tow. Most of all Potter looked like he had an extreme headache and even looked about ready to explode. But she could care less, she did actually. She wasn't going to let him bother her, she was going to ask him nicely to leave.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Okay that came out wrong. Potter looked up, though still pinching the bridge of his nose and literally everyone could feel the temperature drop into the negatives. His hazel brown eyes that usually shined bright and mischievous was no more at the moment, more like tired, angry, frustrated hazel orbs that pierced through her soul.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? Head Boys have to come and help the Head Girls give out the patrol schedules, don't they?" Potter asked tauntingly as he dropped his hands to his sides and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Yeah, and he's not coming. If you did something to him-"

Remus intervened and said the most … unbelievable thing Lily has ever heard.

"Cool it Lily, James is Head Boy. Dumbledore came up to him personally and told him, no more needs to be said. So get on with it." Remus stated while going to sit where he usually did, next to a gaping Amos Diggory and Freya Gryis.

"Dumbledore gave him the timetables for you all to overview, and 5th year prefects will be the ones that round up the first years. Rounds will be all around night as always and that's just about it any questions, please ask either of us." Potter stated boredly, looking around after he passed out the timetables. Seeing no questions, he turned to a astounded Lily and shrugged. "That's done, I'll be taking Remus – Moony, let's go." Potter motioned Remus to get up and follow him before walking to the door. And Remus did just that.

Lily stared at the door, she continued even after Vance poked her and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Helloooo~ Lily?"

Lily continued to stared … James Potter is Head Boy … oh no.

* * *

"Knight to F-8." Sirius commanded as he played Wizard's Chess with Abbey who stared at the board while her chessmen (and woman) looked up at her while her side-castle was demolished. Abbey stared long and hard while Sirius and his chess pieces looked smug. Peter looked in between the two of them while Abbey thought long and hard.

She sighed. "Move." And her chess pieces did right off the bored while Sirius and his pieces watched questionably. She slid her hand underneath the board before throwing it across the compartment at the door, right when it opened to reveal Remus and James and the board flew past him and hit the corridor wall. James and Remus stared at the board, whose previous occupants were scattered, before looking at Abbey who was huffing impatiently while letting her remaining chess pieces into her bag.

"Damn Chess Prince and Qudditch Captain." Abbey huffed while she got up and planted herself against her window again. Sirius stared at her happily then looked to James and Remus while Peter scurried to pick up the board.

"So how'd it go?"

James ran a hand through his hair while Remus leaned against the doorframe and answered, "It could've gone much better but I'd give him an Acceptable. And what about Tails?" He nodded to the fuming girl who crossed her arms angrily while Peter gave her nervous and terrified looks as he resettled himself in the compartment.

"Eh … she could've done better, she threw the board far this time, I'd give her an Outstanding in force-" The board hit Sirius's face this time.

* * *

**Well? Was it something you expected? The story mostly revolves around James and his perspective and little tiny Lily. I could've done a longer one but a friend told me, "People get bored with the long" so this was cut short. Hope you all liked it and look for me and emzigale07's collab profile! It's called The-Two-Way-Mirrors, or look for our story, Seeing the Past. **

**AND I JUST FINISHED SCHOOL! So expect some more updates (hopefully) because I am no longer in school … oh god … I just became a freshmen … -gasp- **

**Review!**

**I'm out! Peace!**


End file.
